Yuri! On Ice One-Shots
by CheekyGoddess
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of one-shots now..
1. Chapter 1

Yuri's POV

I lay in my bed, the night before the Grand Prix Final. I hear someone knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell to the person outside _It is most likely Viktor._ I think to myself as I sit up in the bed.

I look over to the door and I see Viktor who just walks in and sits on my bed. "Hello Yuri." He says as he lays across my legs. I use my right hand to ruffle his hair a little.

"Hello Viktor, but why did you come into my room at such a late hour?" I ask him with a confused expression. _I just want to sleep._

"I just wanted to see you Yuri, is there anything wrong with that?" He asks me with a smirk.

"What if we get caught, we are both in the finals and it could ruin our carriers. Also they will talk about us and I don't want them to." I say concerned.

"Well let them talk Yuri." He says as he leans on one of his elbows to face me. He moves until he is sitting next to me and he puts two arms around me and starts nuzzling my neck.

"MY parents don't know that I am gay yet." I say looking down a little, he uses his left hand to lift up my chin slightly and his face moves closer to mine. I can feel his breath he kisses me and I take a bit before I kiss back. I wrap my arms around his neck and I deepen the kiss our tongues fighting for dominance.

He pulls away slightly and I groan at the loss of his lips on mine. "Yuri, don't worry I will keep us a secret. But I am only keeping it a secret for you" He says as he hugs me and rests his head in the crook of my neck, we both lay down and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Thank you Viktor" I say smiling.

I wake up to see to see Viktor gone, I sit up a little disappointed he left I go for a shower and get dressed to get to the ice skating rink. I walk to the ice skating rink, I look for Viktor he is hard to find because so many people are here. I see Viktor talking to Yurio, my blood starts to boil with jealously and my fist clench into balls of jealously as I angrily storm over to them. "Viktor, why are you talking to Yurio?" I ask with angry coursing through my veins.

"What are you actually jealous he likes me more?" Yurio mocks with a grin on his face.

"I highly doubt it" I say under my breath.

"What did you say Piggy?" He asks

"Oh nothing, just Viktor likes me more than you." I say. I look over to Viktor and all I see is disappointment. I walk off to the lockers to put on my skates. I hear someone come in but I ignore whoever it was until I heard his voice "Yuri, why are you so jealous, I was just talking to him it's you I love"

I look up at him and tears start to form in my eyes. "I'm sorry Viktor" I say standing up and facing my wall. I feel both of my hand being grabbed and I got turned around and Viktor pinned my arms against the wall and he starts to kiss me, I didn't kiss back to start off with but his lips on mine felt like fireworks and I forgot where I was starting to kiss him back and he slipped his tongue into my mouth we pulled apart for air and I whined to the lost when I look over to the door and see Yurio standing near the door.

"So Piggy, You and Viktor and together?"

"Please don't tell anyone." I beg

"Why shouldn't I?" He asks

"Well it could ruin Viktor's career" I say. He stares at me Viktor still has my arms pinned above my head.

 **A/N: Hey guys,**

 **Cheeky here, this is my first time writing a one-shot and a two males kissing so here goes. Sorry for it being so short I might make it longer in the future... I write to many stories XD...**


	2. Gaby

Yuuri's POV

Hi, my name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am 11 and I live in Hasetsu Japan. I am a shy kid with not so many friends, well that was until a guy named Viktor moved next door.

I sit in my bedroom looking out my window I notice a moving truck in front of the house next door _someone must be moving in next door_ I think to myself. I grab a manga from my book shelf called Attack on Titan I am reading it from the start again I am currently up to volume 2. I start to read it, my mum then comes into my room. "There are some people moving in next door, I' going to invite them over for dinner tonight. I know how stressful moving is." She gives me a smile and I reply with a slight nod and go back to reading.

 ***Time Skip***

 **(To dinner)**

I get dressed in a slightly dressy shirt. _Mum told me there is a boy my age I hope he is nice and not like those jerks at school._ I break out of my train of thought when my mum tells me to go answer the door. I walk to the front door and I open it, I see a boy with beautiful silver hair, I also she a women around my mum's age. "Hello, you must be Yuuri. Your mum told me a lot about you." The women says with a smile. I nod nervously and look at the young boy. "This is my son Viktor, I believe he is the same age as you. You'll be in the same grade in school." He has his hands in his jacket.

I stand there nervously for a bit until I realize they were standing in the cold. "Sorry… Come in" I say while moving out the way and bowing my head in respect. Viktor gave me a kind smile as he walked passed, I return the smile nervously. After they are inside I shut and lock the door, I run to my mum _I am not good around new people, they scare me a little after what happened._

My mum giggles a little at my actions. "Sorry, Yuuri can be a little shy around new people… Due to past events. Well it will be a while until dinner is ready, so Yuuri could you play with Viktor in your room, while I get to know Mrs Nikiforov a little better." My mum says with a smile. I nod and grab his hand nervously as I dragged him to my room.

We got to my bedroom door and I hesitate to open it, when I open my door Viktor's eyes widen in shock. _Oh no, I thought this would happen he thinks I'm a nerd_. I think to myself as he runs in to my room, and his eyes fill with wonder at my limited-edition Attack on Titan figure, "How did you get one of these figures, there were only 5 ever made?" Viktor asks excitedly.

"You l-like Attack on Titan?" I ask while I stutter a little. "Also, my mum found in for me, she got it for my 10th birthday" I say with a little more confidence."

"I don't just like it, I LOVE IT. You have a great mother, to get you such an amazing present." Viktor says with a thick accent.

"Where do you come from?" I ask him while staring at the ground and twiddling my thumbs.

He gives me a kind bright smile "I came over from Russia, my mum moved here for her job. So, I moved with her, I have always wanted to visit Japan… And now I live here."

"Can you wait for the second season of Attack on Titan?" I ask, gaining more confidence by the second.

"I have been waiting so long for a second season." He says jumping up and down slightly.

"Yuuri, Viktor. Dinner is ready." My mum yells from the dining room.

"Let's go have dinner, we can talk more about Attack on Titan later." I say as I turn around to leave my room, Viktor grabs my wrist and I turn to face him. "Viktor, are you ok?" I ask out of concern.

"Can I talk to you after dinner, in private?" He asks me with an afraid look on his face. I nodded and we headed to the dining room to have dinner. We both finish our dinner and we go to my room to talk. We both sit on my bed, Viktor sits there and stares at the ground for a moment. "Yuuri…." He pauses and continues after a few seconds. "What do you think about a guy liking another guy?" He asks me nervously.

 _What is her saying? Is he gay?_ I ask myself. "I had a talk with my mum when I was 10 because I had a crush on a guy from my class, she told me. 'It doesn't matter if you like boys or girls, nothing is wrong with you, you are perfect the way you are and no matter what I will always love you.' so to answer your question if you're gay I don't mind, you are just like me. We are both unique and we are both perfect." I say with a smile, after I finish talking Viktor gives me a hug. "What's the hug for?" I ask him.

You have accepted a part of me that not many people accept. So, thank you. Since we are going to the same school would you mind if I hang out with you, I know you must and a heap of friends." Viktor says.

"Actually, I have no friends." I say as my smile starts to fade.

"Well, you have a friend now." Viktor says and my smile starts to come back.

"Viktor, it's time to go" My smile starts to fade again. We both leave my room and stand by the front door. I give Viktor a hug, he hesitates to return the hug. I look over to his mother and all I see is a disapproving look. I quickly let go of him and they wave and leave.

 ***Time Skip School***

We both get to school Monday morning, we have become close friends since he moved in next door. It has been a few weeks since it was school holidays. We got our time tables in the mail, we have all of the same classes and I am so excited. "Viktor, can you believe episode 1 of season 2 of Attack on Titan has come out" I say enthusiastically.

"I know, the first episode was amazing." Viktor's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. We both head to home group.

Time goes by fast because we just need to fill out some papers and stuff like that, the first day of school is never really that interesting.

Time has passed and it is lunch time, we both walk to the court yard. I look around and I notice a boy is being bullied by some people in my year. I tap Viktor on the shoulder and he looks over to me with a smile, I point over to the boy who is being bullied "Viktor, we should try and help him." I say with sympathy for the boy thinking about all the times I got bullied for being gay.

Viktor nods and we walk over to the kid. "It's not n-nice to bully p-people smaller th-than you" I with a slight stutter.

"Lookie here, the fag is here to help his boyfriend." One of the bullies says. _Wait this kid is gay._ I think to myself.

"What's wrong with being gay?" The kid asks. He just gets poked in the stomach.

"No one asked you fag."

"My n-name is Y-Yuri" The kid says softly with a slight stutter. _This is what happened to me, when I told my ex-friend that I was gay._ I suddenly got angry and I punched one of the bullies in the face and grab Yuri's hand and run to a classroom leaving Viktor confused.

"It's ok Yuri, they won't hurt you anymore."

"Than-thanks for h-helping m-me" Yuri says with a stutter.

"Don't mention it, I used to be bullied about being gay as well." I tell him with confidence.

"So you are gay?" He questions, I just simply nod my head.

"I told my best friend that I liked boys, he just ran around and told the whole school. I was bullied but when I showed them I didn't care that they were bulling me they eventually stopped. People will always hate people who are gay but there is nothing wrong with it." I say trying to comfort him.

"So there is nothing wrong with me?" He questions. I simply shake my head. "People are always trying to tell me that I am wrong and that I don't belong here and I should kill myself."

"Well don't listen. I will tell you what my mum told me when I told her. 'It doesn't matter if you like boys or girls, I will always love you and you are perfect the way you are so don't change or hide who you are.' So don't listen to them, just love who you are." I say.

I see him slightly tear up. "Will you be my friend, you seem to be the only to know what I am going through." He says. I hear Viktor come through the door and I smile.

"Actually I am not the only one, meet my friend Viktor. We are both gay, we can be the gay trio." I say with a smile holding my arm out for Yuri to grab. He grabs my arm and I pull him arm.

"Welcome to the group, Yurio." Viktor says with a smile.

"My name is Yuri not Yurio."

"Well, there can't be two Yuri's so you are going to be called Yurio" Viktor says, I smile slightly.

Time flies by because before I knew it, it was the end of school. _Finally my first day has ended and I made a new friend it is going to be a great year._

 **A/N: Hey Guys,**

 **Cheeky here, I would like to say a few thing in this Authors note. First off I would like to thank to Gaby for requesting I write them a story. Second I said the word fag in this story a bit and I am all for homosexuality but it was hard for me write the bullying scene. Please don't bully people for being gay or anything else because people are who they are and everyone is perfect.**

 **Cheeky out...**


End file.
